What Do We Do Now?
by Ira the Shiny Umbreon
Summary: Haruhi is hit by a bus when accidentally walks out into the street during one of the host club's commoner adventures. When she wakes, she doesn't remember anything about the host club. How far will they go to make her remember?
1. Crash

Crash

Haruhi's POV

I'm looking at Kaoru across the street and I walked out to get to him. Suddenly, a bus speeds towards me, out of control. Nobody else is paying attention. I start to scream, but I'm cut off as I'm hit by the bus. I'm thrown back and hit a building by the impact. I hear everyone yell my name, Tamaki louder than everyone else. Everything was a haze, I just saw a blonde with desperate blue eyes yelling my name repeatedly. I blacked out.

Tamaki's POV

I heard a bus horn to the right of me. I saw Haruhi in the middle of the street, frozen in place. "HARUHI!" I yelled as she went flying into a building. "HARUHI! HARUHI! HARUHI! HARUHI!" I yelled as I ran to her limp form.

She looked up at me with her beautiful brown eyes and murmured, "Tamaki..." Then her eyes closed.

My eyes widened in fear, I started to shake her, "Haruhi? Haruhi?! HARUHI?!" I picked her up and frantically yelled, "CALL THE POLICE! HELP! SOMEONE HELP!"

The paramedics came and tried to take her out of my arms, but I refused to let her go. I ran behind them to the ambulance.

"You have to put her on the gurney." One of them said.

I did, tears now flowing freely from my eyes. I sat next to her in the ambulance, holding her cold hand. Her face is so pale. I could've ran out and saved her! I could've done something! Why didn't I see that bus coming?! I buried my face in my hand that wasn't in Haurhi's.

We reached the hospital and they hurried Haurhi in the ER. I tried to follow them, but a nurse shooed me out. I sat down in the waiting room with my bangs covering my eyes and hot tears running down my face.

I'm a idiot.

(The First few chapters are Emie14's, but i have adopted it, so yay!)


	2. She Doesn't Remember

Haruhi's POV

I woke up to a room full of white. I'm in a hospital. What the hell?! What happened?! I sat up, "Shit." I groaned as my head starting pounding. Guess I hit it.

Right after I talked out loud I heard a bunch of voices outside my room. Six hot guys came in my room.

"Haru-chan? Are you ok?" A small blonde asked me.

"Haruhi!" Two redheads yelled.

A tall dark-haired guy looked down at me worriedly.

A guy with glasses asked me calmly, "How do you feel?"

"HARUHI!" A blonde with blue eyes yelled, hugging me to death.

"Who are you, and how do you know my name?" I was met with shocked faces.

"A-are kidding?" The two redhead twins said together.

"Do you think I'm kidding?" I said harshly. My head started to pound again. "Shit." I said clutching my head.

The blonde starting yelling frantically, "Get a nurse!"

I held my head in my hands, my hair covering my eyes, and yelled "GET OUT! ALL OF YOU! OUT!"

Another white hot pain went through my head as one of the twins grabbed my hand. "It's us Haruhi! Hikaru, Kaoru, Tamaki-sempai, Kyoya-sempai, Honey-sempai, and Mori-sempai!"

The pain got worse once he said their names. "SHUT UP! MY HEAD! MY HEAD!" I screamed in agony. I was sobbing, "Mom! Help me please, mommy!" I cried, covering my head in my hands.

I heard someone yell, "WHERE IS THE DAMN DOCTOR?!"

Then the pain in my head started to gradually go away, and I started to lose consionuousness. A last thought filled my mind, "Tamaki..." I murmured as I blacked out.

Tamaki's POV

We heard Haruhi's voice from inside the room. We rushed into the room to see her sitting up in her bed.

"HARUHI!" I yelled happily, squishing her in a hug. When I let go, she had a lost look in her eyes.

"W-who are you guys?" She asked all of us.

_S-she d-doesn't r-remember?!_

Hikaru and Kaoru both said together, "Are you kidding?"

"Do you think I'm kidding?!" Haruhi almost yelled at them.

_D-does s-she h-have a-amnesia?!_

"Shit." She groaned, holding her head.

I saw her in pain, and I yelled, "Get a nurse!"

Haruhi started to scream, "GET OUT! ALL OF YOU OUT!" I started to tear up.

Kaoru grabbed her hand, "It's us Haruhi! Hikaru, Kaoru, Tamaki-sempai, Kyoya-sempai, Honey-sempai, and Mori-sempai!" He said frantically.

"SHUT UP! MY HEAD! MY HEAD!" She screamed in agony. She starting sobbing, "Mom! Please help me, mommy!" Haruhi curled up in a ball covering her head in her hands.

My tears were flowing freely now. I fell to my knees next to her shaking form.

Hikaru yelled, "WHERE IS THE DAMN DOCTOR?!"

A nurse ran in and gave her a pain shot, I could see her body sway slightly and fall back into her pillow. She murmured my name before she blacked out.

I stood up and left the room, my bangs covering my eyes, hot tears streaming down my face.

She doesn't remember...


	3. Rembering

Haurhi's POV

I woke up again in the white bed. I sat up and saw my dad sleeping on the end of it.

"Dad?" I said weakly.

He stirred and looked up at me. "Haruhi!" He yelled, getting up and crushing me in to a hug.

I hugged him back. "What happened?"

He let me go and sat in a chair next to my bed. "You were hit by a bus when you were crossing the street." He answered, rubbing his eyes. He looked really worn out.

"How long have I been out?" I asked warily.

"Well, before you woke up a week ago, you had been out for about a month..." His eyes filled with tears.

My eyes widened, "A M-month?"

He started to sob. "Y-you w-were i-in a-a c-coma. T-the d-doctors s-said t-that y-you w-wouldn't w-wake u-up!" He wailed on the last part and pulled me into another tight hug. I hugged him back again.

Just then, the door opened and a very familiar guy came in, I just couldn't place his his name. "Hello, I am Kyoya Ootori. My father owns this hospital, how are you doing?" He asked politely.

My head started to pound once he mentioned his name, "Ow." I moaned. He looked down at me worriedly. "I'm fine, my head is still bothering me though."

"Do you remember anything before or after the accident?" Kyoya inquired.

I strained my memory, "I remember a blonde guy with blue eyes standing over me before I blacked out... His name was... Tamaki I think. Ow!" I clutched my head.

"Haruhi!" My dad exclaimed putting a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm fine, it's just that whenever I try to remember, my head pounds." I groaned, falling back into my pillow.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw my dad glance at Kyoya.

I continued, "But other than that, I can't remember anything else."

"Do you have any other problems except for your head?" Kyoya asked.

"No. Wait, weren't you with those other guys that came into my room when I woke up?" I asked.

"Yes, we are a host club in Ouran High School." Kyoya answered carefully.

"Oh yeah, they do have that there." I thought out loud. "So when am I out of here?"

"A few more days. We just need to make sure you're strong enough to leave, and that you won't go into a coma or fall asleep for a while again."

"Fine. Can I get up? I want to stretch my legs." I asked, sitting up.

"Go ahead, just be careful and don't strain yourself." Kyoya stated politely. "I should go now, I need to get some matters done. I hope you feel better. Goodbye." He said, bowing. Then he left.

I moved to get up but dad stopped me. "Are you sure you should get up? Maybe you should rest a little more."

"Dad, I've been sleeping for more than four months, I want to walk around and be able to feel my legs."

"Fine, but I'll push you in a wheelchair." He said while helping me up and putting me in a wheelchair next to my bed.

"Fine." I grumbled.

Dad was pushing me out of the room and down the hallway when I saw a flash of red hair. "Hey dad, let's go down this hallway." I said.

"Ok!" He said happily.

Once we got halfway down the hallway, I saw those two twins again. "Hey!"

They turned. "Yes?" They asked in unison.

"You two look really familiar." I cocked my head to the side. I saw their faces brighten at that statement. "You two go to Ouran don't you? You're in my class." They smiled, "Yeah, you remember us?"

"How could I forget you guys? You two torment class rep all the time." They grinned evilly at that.

"Do you remember-" Hikaru started.

"-anything else about us?" Kaoru finished.

"Well, both of you you are in the host club and- ow!" I held my head as it started pounding again.

They surrounded me, "Are ok?!" They asked, worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just whenever I try to remember anything or anyone, my head pounds like hell."

The two of them shared a look. "Well, that sucks. Anyway, we have to go. Bye!" He walked down the hall together.

"Haruhi, are you ok?" Dad asked me.

I sighed, "Yeah, I'm fine. Can we go back to my room? I'm kinda tired now." I asked, leaning back, closing my eyes.

"Ok!" He wheeled me back to the room, I opened my eyes halfway there, and saw a blonde with blue eyes look in my direction but quickly go the opposite way. I frowned but ignored it. Probably mistook me for someone. We got back to my room and dad put me back in bed, the second my head hit the pillow I was out.

A few days later...

I woke up in the room that me and my dad shared. I smiled happily, it's good to be home. I look at the clock, school! Back to school! I was strangely happy at that thought. I got up took my shower, had some toast, brushed my teeth and hair, put on a pair of jeans and star designed black top on with clips in my hair, and walked to school. Once I got to the grounds, everyone was staring at me. I shrugged it off, they probably have never seen normal clothes before. But when I got into homeroom, class rep and vice rep came up to me with shocked faces.

"Fujioka? What are you wearing?!" Class rep asked, looking freaked out.

"My usual that I wear on the weekends and at home. Why? I can't really afford the girls' uniforms." I answered.

"Not to be rude, but are you a transvestite?" Class rep asked.

"No, I know I've been wearing boys' clothes and I sorta look like one, but I'm a girl." It seems like the whole school went dead silent after I said that.

Hikaru and Kaoru came up behind me, "Great, now you can't be in the host club anym-" they stopped abruptly. Their faces paling.

"I'm not in the host club." I stated, confused.

The vice class rep spoke up, "Yes you are, I come and see you everyday." She looked at me curiously.

I sunk into a seat. "How much did I forget?" I asked, looking up at the four of them.

"I guess you forgot all about the host club." Hikaru answered.

"T-the h-host c-club?" My head started to pound again. The blonde, blue eyes angel filled my mind. "Tamaki..." I murmured.

"Tamaki?" Kaoru asked.

"Yeah, his face and name keeps popping in my head." I said, my head still pounding. I groaned when it started to get worse.

"Do you need to go to the infirmary Haruhi?" The vice class rep asked.

"No, this happens a lot, I'm getting used to it now." I sighed, laying my head in my arms.

"Are you sure?" Hikaru asked worriedly.

"Yes, Hikaru, I'm fine." I said tiredly.

"Wait, you can tell which twin I am?" He asked curiously.

"Yeah, it's not very hard to tell. And I can tell from a distance." I mumbled.

"Well, she can tell us apart, so that's a start." Kaoru stated.

"So I was able to before?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Yeah, very easily. And..." Hikaru got a evil smile on this face. "And you absolutely hated Tamaki!"

I gave him a look, "Ok, I remember that I don't hate him. So please don't fill my head with lies." I glared at him.

Kaoru laughed, "Same old Haruhi!"

I turned to him, "That means you too Kaoru." He shut his trap after that.

The bell rang at the end of the day and I hesitantly made for the third music room with Hikaru and Kaoru. They opened the doors and I was blinded by roses.

Just as I was able to see, small arms were wrapped around my waist. I looked down, "Haru-chan!" He said happily, looking up at me.

"Um, hi." I said, smiling down at him. Hikaru and Kaoru had quizzed me all day on all of the host club.

"Do you remember me?" He asked letting go.

"Mostly, I remember that you will pretty much anything for sweets."

He sweetly smiled, "Yay! You remember!" He hugged me again. "Do you remember Takashi?" I looked at Mori.

"You are always by Honey-sempai's side and doesn't talk too much."

Mori smiled slightly, "Yeah."

I turned to Kyoya, "You are the cool type, and what most people that get to know you, are the demon king. No offense." His glasses flashed at that, and he smiled a heartless and fake one. I shuddered as I turned to Tamaki, "You are the king of the host club, and the last person I saw before I went into a coma after I got hit."

He smiled with tears filling his eyes, "YOU REMEMBER!" He crushed me in a hug and I hugged him back, laughing.


End file.
